Test probes are typically used to provide an electrical path between a test system and circuits on a wafer or die, thereby permitting the testing and validation of the circuits thereon, before they are packaged. The test probes are often long and narrow, and are fit within a test head that holds the probes in place. Up to thousands of test probes may fit within a test head. The device to be tested is moved relative to the test head to bring the pads on the device to be tested into contact with the probes. Test probes are becoming more difficult to manufacture due to the continued scaling of Moore's law for interconnect pitch and the complexity of electrical and mechanical requirements for high volume manufacturing testing.